Fixing It
by dixid
Summary: The sequel to "The Fight" written by aravistarkheena on lj's comment fic.


**Fixing it**

It took Roy about 30 seconds after Jason speed off to realize that the fight hadn't been about the missed phone call. Only someone else who'd been let down as many times as Jason had could have seen the real issue so quickly. Jason wanted reassurance that Roy would be there for him. And despite the perfectly logical reason behind not answering the phone, Roy knew he'd let Jay down. He could have put the damn phone on vibrate, but instead he'd turned it off. He wasn't on duty tonight, so Roy hadn't even thought twice about turning it off for the hour long meeting.

It took another hour for Roy to get to Gotham, part of that time spend negotiating with Oracle for Jason current location. She hadn't wanted to give him the information. But Lian cleverly started sobbing about Daddy and Jay's fight, and crying big crocodile tears when he dropped her off with Dinah. Tears from Lian were a surefire way to upset Dinah. And the last thing Barbara wanted was for Dinah to be upset. Therefore, Roy got Jason's location and Lian would get a raise in her allowance. Oracle had also relayed the information that Roy would be in Gotham to Batman. It didn't matter that he was in civvies and not working, Roy didn't want Bats to interrupt his apology with warnings to stay out of his city. As it was, he was probably already getting a batarang upside his head at the next JLA meeting, just for upsetting Jason. Goddamn overprotective Batman.

Roy could see Jason leaning against a gargoyle as he stepped onto the roof. He didn't try to hide his approach, and he saw Jason tense when he got within arm's length.

"Jay"

No response. Well at least he hadn't swung off the roof or taken a swing at him. Roy probably wouldn't get a second chance. If he was going to fix this, he had to do it now. If he just knew what to say.

Ironic, he thought. If he'd known what to say in the first place they wouldn't have had this fight. Sure Jason would have been mad about the missed call, but Roy had tossed out the line about all ex-Robins being confusing he'd went from red hot anger to cold as ice. They were a lot alike in that regard. If they were just mad and screaming they'd get over it quickly. Let it get to the point of cold fury, and they could hold a grudge forever.

But Roy had been sincere about Jay being damned confusing. Jason had done nothing but confuse him since they started teaming together. He was great to work with in the field. But sometimes Roy could swear that Jason was flirting with him. He wasn't sure if that was just a part of the way Jason operated, if he was doing it to test Roy, or if it was just wishful thinking on his own part. What he did know was damn tired of having only questions and no answers. He was tired of lying awake at night replaying their conversations, trying to figure the meaning behind Jason's words and actions. He'd convince himself it was his imagination, then Jason would smile at him, or touch his arm and his imagination was back in overdrive. The worse was going over data before missions. They usually briefed for missions in Roy's small office. Roy would be at his computer, and Jason would inevitably drape himself over Roy's shoulder to read. Once, he'd pulled up a chair next to Roy's, sitting so closely that Roy could feel the heat of Jason's thigh rested next to his own. He'd had to excuse himself for a minute and go hide in the bathroom to calm down before he made an idiot of himself.

Taking a deep breath and mustering his nerve, he stepped closer. Wrapping his arms around Jason's waist, he pulled him back from the gargoyle until Jason's still tense back was flush against Roy's chest.

"I'm sorry. I want to promise you anything to stop you from being mad at me, but I can't promise to always answer my phone. With our jobs, it would be an impossible promise to keep and I don't want to break any promises to you." He bent his head and placed a chaste kiss on Jason temple. "But I do promise you that I will always be here for you if you need me."

He felt Jason relax into his embrace. Then he leaned his head back against Roy's shoulder and softly said "I do need you."

"Then I'm here for you," Roy replied evenly. He glanced down, trying to determine Jason's expression in the faint moonlight. Jason had his eyes closed and there was a faint smile on his face. He looked the most relaxed that Roy could ever remember, and briefly he wondered if Jason looked this relaxed in his sleep. Which immediately lead to thoughts of how Jason looked when he first woke up, and what, if anything, did he wear to bed. He bit back a groan and willed his body to behave. Just because the guy didn't kill you for cuddling him or kissing his forehead doesn't mean he wants you, he told himself.

Just then he saw the corner of Jay's mouth turn up in a slight smirk. Before Roy could ask what he was thinking about to cause that expression, Jason suddenly turned around in his arms. Roy thought this was it, that Jason was going to kill him after all. He forced himself to stand still and not say anything, no need to make matters worse by trying to explain that he'd misread Jason's signals.

Blue eyes met his searchingly. Jason smiled slyly and before Roy could stop him, he'd spun them around. Roy's back was now pressed against the massive stone gargoyle, his arms still looped around Jason's waist. The quick movement had Jason standing between Roy's thighs, his groin pressed slightly against Roy's. There was no willing his body to behave now; he was far too turned on for it to listen to common sense. Hopefully Jay would be merciful and make his death a quick one.

Slowly Jason rose up slightly, pressing more fully against him, and said, "Roy, I _need_ you."

Sudden clarity wiped away months of pent up frustration. Roy whispered "I'm here" as he bent to put his lips against Jason's.


End file.
